The present invention relates generally to an accumulating conveyor, and more particularly, to an accumulating conveyor employing power or live rollers for propelling articles along the conveyor.
A wide variety of accumulating conveyors are available which perform adequately. Nevertheless, these accumulating conveyors tend to be complex and are difficult to maintain and service, especially when worn or broken parts need to be replaced. It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a power roller accumulating conveyor using a friction drive employing drive members formed from powdered metal and having a lubricant impregnated therein. It is a further object of this invention to provide a power roller accumulating conveyor whose components are easily assembled and disassembled.